Croissant
by Calls
Summary: Milo e Shina mantinham um relacionamento escondido, Shura Saga e Camus acham que eles devia contar pra todo mundo, então eles se empenharão para que isso aconteça


Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. Esta fic foi feita no horário do almoço, logo ela tem comida.

Mais uma uma do tri pra vocês, espero que gostem. Tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

**Croissant**

Era um começo de manhã bem tranquilo no Santuário, como era sábado os Cavaleiros procuravam fazer suas refeições em conjunto no grande refeitório, principalmente em tempos de calmaria como esses. Os Cavaleiros chegaram como de costume e logo foram servindo-se com tudo que seria possível caber dentro de um prato que na humilde opinião de Aldebaran era muito pequeno e lhe causava uma grande perca de tempo levantar-se toda hora para reabastecer a comida. Aiolia e Máscara da Morte também compactuavam desse pensamento.

Milo preparou o seu prato e se sentou entre Camus e Aiolia. O francês se encontrava pensativo comendo um pãozinho, ao seu lado os Cavaleiros de Capricórnio e Gêmeos exalavam uma espécie frustração irritadiça, o primeiro mordendo agressivamente um sanduíche e o outro cortando com uma força desnecessária uns pedaços de presunto.

– Marin!- o Leão cumprimentou sorrindo a ruiva assim que ela entrou acompanhada das demais Amazonas. Ela devolveu o sorriso para ele e fez um sinal indicando que depois conversavam e em seguida viu suas mãos ocupadas por dois pratos o dela e o de Shina, esta já colocava pequenas fatias de queijo nos pratos.

Shura e Saga soltaram um suspiro longo observando a Amazona de Cobra. Desde que descobriram que ela e Milo estavam se encontrando as escondidas eles haviam feito de tudo para que isso fosse de conhecimento de todos, o que se mostrava uma tarefa difícil de realizar. Eles não eram maldosos e nem queriam que terminassem, longe disso, eles só queriam que o Milo criasse a coragem de contar para o restante dos Cavaleiros. Apenas Saga, Shura, Camus, Marin e talvez Aiolia soubessem.

Foi com toda a certeza um golpe de sorte de Saga, ela estava acabando uma de suas caminhadas matinais quando ouviu pequenos gemidos e como o geminiano era um curioso por excelência queria saber quem era o caloroso casal que se agarrava no Santuário, pronto para dar um grandioso susto ele parou surpreso ao reconhecer Milo e Shina praticamente fundidos num beijo avassalador. Saga contou para Shura e Camus que também ficaram surpresos, principalmente o aquariano que se acreditava amigo de Milo, mas resolveu não julgá-lo. Obvio que Shura não acreditou de imediato e queria provas, afinal Escorpião era um mulherengo inveterado e duvidava que Shina fosse suportar esse tipo de coisa, sendo assim ele iria ter a certeza dentro de dois dias, tempo que ele voltaria de uma missão. Logo que retornou Saga levou a ele e a Camus ao local onde ele os havia pegado, e lá estavam novamente se beijando profundamente.

Shura estava prestes a dizer algo para Saga quando os ouviu conversando.

– Quando iremos contar para todos Milo?- perguntou a Amazona abraçada a ele.

– Eu ainda não sei- ele suspirou acariciando a cabeça dela-Vai ser difícil para os Cavaleiros aceitarem.

– Eles aceitam Marin e Aiolia!- ela rebateu olhando para ele.

– Eles são diferentes, Marin é Marin e ...- ele se interrompeu quando ela se separou dele.

– E eu sou eu.

– Shina!

– Eu entendo!- ela disse se afastando dele- Até amanhã Milo.

– Shina- ele a chamou mais uma vez- Eu, eu...

– A gente se vê amanhã Milo!

Ela saiu pelo caminha das Amazonas e ele foi pra casa.

Os três Cavaleiros ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Saga o chamou de imbecil covarde e Shura teve que concordar ao passo que Camus não falou nada.

Desde aquele dia o espanhol e o grego mancomunaram-se no intuito de fazer Milo esfregar esse amor na cara de todo o Santuário. Haviam criado diversas situações e insinuações, mas não adiantava muita coisa, eram cuidadosos e discretos, além disso, eles descobriram que Marin era uma amiga de verdade acobertando os raros desaparecimentos de Shina no dia. De certa forma virou um tipo de competição entre os dois pra ver qual dos planos daria certo e levaria Milo a declarar-se publicamente.

Uma semana depois, mais precisamente na quinta-feira Saga chegou bastante contrariado na décima casa. Ele tinha marcado uma "inocente" corrida pelos arredores do Santuário com Mu, mas o ariano tinha avisado que não poderia ir, frustrando o geminiano.

– Aquele imbecil não vai!- disse ele se jogando em uma das poltronas.

Shura soltou uma risada.

– Muito bem, agora serei eu e ...

– Vocês deviam parar com isso- disse Camus deitado no sofá- Se eu conheço Milo, e eu conheço, ele vai esperar o momento certo até achar que está pronto.

– Mas isso pode demorar a mesma eternidade em que ele dá o seus golpes- Saga respondeu ácido - Ou seja, ele vai perdê-la antes de chegar a Antares!

Camus inclinou o olhar para ele.

– Tem que concordar Camus- Shura se pronunciou sentando na outra poltrona- A paciência de Shina nunca foi sua qualidade, ninguém sabe o quanto ela vai aguentar.

O aquariano olhou para eles chegando a conclusão que estavam certos. Deitando-se novamente no sofá ele disse:

– Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, portanto não se metam mais!

– Mas...

– Não, não e não vocês perderam a vez agora é minha.

Os dois a contragosto concordaram.

Havia se passado um dia e agora todos estavam tomando o café distraidamente, menos o trio. Camus passou a sexta inteira pensando em algo, mas não tinha tido muito sucesso, inclinou a cabeça para olhar para Milo e teve uma grande vontade de bater a cabeça do escorpiano pra acordá-lo, será que essa besta não via que ia perder a mulher dele?

De repente a mente de Camus se iluminou, soltou o pãozinho no prato e virou para Milo.

–Meus dentes estão limpos?- sorriu estranhamente exibindo os dentes para Milo, que o olhou e balançou a cabeça confirmando- Que maravilha!

Dizendo isso ele girou as pernas no banco levantando-se alisando a roupa tirando alguns farelos de pão.

–Me deseje sorte- ele disse para Milo

–Sorte!

–Obrigado.

Ele saiu caminhando sendo acompanhado pelos olhos de Milo, Saga e Shura, deu a volta na mesa e foi de encontro à mesa das Amazonas, parou atrás de Shina e inclinou-se colocando a mão no meio das suas costas, fazendo com que ela pulasse pelo susto e ficasse ereta.

Milo soltou um pequeno rosnado, que foi ouvido por Saga e Shura e até por Aiolia ao seu lado. O espanhol ergueu uma das sobrancelhas enquanto que o gêmeo abria um pequeno sorriso.

Camus deslizou a mão pelas costas dela e começou a sussurrar no ouvido de Shina, que mantinha a boca aberta chocada, outra que também estava no mesmo estado era Marin que olhava de Aquários para Escorpião perplexa.

A esta altura todos olhavam para Camus de Aquários flertando com a Amazona mais durona de todo o Santuário, a atenção só foi rompida pelo barulho de um copo quebrando nas mãos de Milo, então Camus sorriu, Shura sorriu, Saga quase teve uma sincope, eles haviam pegado o Escorpião!

Camus levou sua outra mão para o rosto de Shina e a segurou pelo queixo aproximando-os, ele fechou os olhos ela arregalou astronomicamente os seus.

–Camus!

–Oui!- ele se ergue olhando para Milo que também estava de pé.

– O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?- perguntou irado com a mandíbula travada.

– Estou conversando com ma belle Shina, não é mesmo chérie?! - ele tomou uma de suas mãos e a levou aos lábios dando um pequeno beijo.

– Tire as mãos dela, inferno!-ele atravessou a mesa pisando duro, empurrando Camus para o lado e trazendo Shina para si arrodeando-a com os braços.- Qual é o seu problema?

– Nenhum!- respondeu o francês dando de ombros- Somos livres e desimpedidos e você não tem nada com isso. Aliás, me passe o nome daquele restaurante que me falou que eu quero levar Shina lá.

– Você não vai pra nenhum lugar com ela! E fique bem longe de minha mulher!- gritou ele.

A reação foi de puro choque para todos no refeitório.

Até aquele momento Shina se encontrava um tanto atônita com tudo, mas ouvi-lo dizer aquilo parecia que toda a entorpecência tinha sumido.

– Sua mulher?- Camus perguntou para ele.

– Sim, minha, agora mantenha essas suas mãos afastadas, sim?

–Com todo prazer- Camus girou nos calcanhares e voltou pra se sentar.

– Milo você ouviu o que disse?- a Amazona falou tão baixo que se ele não estivesse tão próximo dela não ouviria.

– Sim- ele respondeu apertando-a contra si- Escutem, eu quero que todos saibam que Shina e eu estamos namorando- disse ele bem sério para todos.

– Já não era sem tempo!- foi o coro vindo de Aiolia, Marin, Saga, Camus e Shura. Eles dois riram, todos riram e assobiaram e gritaram quando Milo deu um beijo nela.

Logo eles foram para casa, afinal Milo tinha pequenos caquinhos de vidro em uma das mãos.

Alguns Cavaleiros já estavam saindo também inclusive o trio.

– Você foi genial meu amigo, genial!- dizia Saga sacudindo Camus- Nunca que eu pensei nisso.

Camus apenas sorria acompanhado de Shura.

– Eu não disse que daria um jeito?

–Estou me sentido um bocó- Shura falou- Duas semanas empacado nisso e vem você em dois dias e resolve tudo. Se eu soubesse que era só sussurrar algumas palavras e fingir que iria beijá-la já teria feito isso.- Ele franziu o cenho e perguntou- Ei, o que foi que você disse pra ela?.

– Eu disse... disse... o modo de preparo de um croissant!

Camus gargalhou e os dois ficaram olhando para ele.

* * *

Eu achei a ideia meio fraca quando me veio, mas eu resolvi fazer assim mesmo^^  
Bjs e até as próximas!


End file.
